poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise
'''Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise '''is a new movie. Summery A few years after Megatrain's defeat, the last four remaining Trainbot warriors Thomas, James, Percy and Edward discover that Predacons have been released into the human world and an old legend is about to come true and have to stop it fast before it is too late. Meanwhile, James and Thomas get into various arguements, one of which results in James quiting. Plot Prologue: The Tale of Megatronus/The Fallen The film opens with a narrator explaining the life-story of five honorary Trainbots battling many creatures and foes after defeating their arch enemy, Megatrain. The narrator then tells the backstory of Megatronus (AKA the Fallen) who once lead the Decepticons, found a portal to a world of unknown power, became immortal, turned his brotherhood to stone and released thirteen Predacons into our world. Then Megatronus was alone to walk the Earth and forget his horrible mistake. And the narrator adds that the Predacons that were unleashed continued to plague mankind to this very day. Present day/Thomas' introduction In the present day, hunters raid a village. Their leader takes a lady's pendant and they drive away. In the forest, they run into a log on the road and try to remove it until several men become victims of various strange activities, the last one running off in horror. The leader is left on his own and as he waves a macheti around, a head pops up behind him in the shadows and narrows its eyes. Then, the leader rolls down a hill and claims that he is not afraid of a myth or a ghost, which is then revealed to be a Train-Prime, who converts his hand into a sword. They then get into a fight, which results in the Train-Prime winning. The truck rolls back into the village and a boy picks up his mother's pendant and sees a hooded figure in a tree, believing him to be the Ghost of the Jungle. A few years later, the boy shows a girl named Meg Griffin where he saw the figure and she thanks him saying he'd better get home. The boy asks Meg if she knew the ghost and Meg replies "He wasn't always a ghost.". She looks at the place where the hunters were attacked and finds a gun there. She then ends up falling down a deep hole and getting caught by Thomas (AKA OpThomas Prime). Then, they talk about James, Percy and Edward. Meg explains to Thomas that his brothers need him because they're lost without him. When Meg looks up, Thomas is gone. Percy arrives home/Edward and James' conversation In Jasper, Nevada, Percy arrives back at the Trainbots' new base. He watches TV until Edward tells him to concentrate on his work. James then arrives and he and Edward talk about the Mysterious Mare Do Well (Whom James uses as a vigilante alter ego) and then James is about to punch Edward when Optimus tells that that is enough. James then climbs up and away. Edward asks Optimus why he couldn't sent James away for training and Optimus explains each of his brothers have strengths and weaknesses and that he must learn to be strong when they are weak, because if he doesn't realize this sooner, all hope is lost for their team. Meg calls Ryan/Evil Sunset and Knock Out's talk At the harbour, Cranky unloads a crate. Meg tells him to be careful after he drops it. After Cranky apologizes, Meg rings Ryan and chats with him. With Sari away on a mission with Bumblebee, Ryan and the Dazzlings are working with Meg to bring ancient statues with Crash Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey and the Cyberlings (who have released Airachnid from their spell) to former Decepticon Medic Knock Out. When they leave, a changed Airachnid arrives with a cloaked figure in her cockpit. The figure is revealed to be Evil Sunset Shimmer (a clone of the good Sunset Shimmer and her past self). Knock Out says he has some friends he'd like them to meet and adds that they are impossible to miss. That night, a pigeon gets eaten by a female Predacon. After she burps, she smirks evilly. Cody signs up for James Back in the city, a criminal backs out of a shop pointing a gun. Then, a purple rope yanks him upwards and the Mysterious Mare Do Well in her human form (actually James in disguise with a voice imitating machine to make him sound like a woman) punches him into a wall. A girl with the red and yellow hair named Sunset Shimmer appears with her friend Cody Fairbrother (in the form of Light Cody Fairbrother) and asks James: "Hey, Mare Do Well. Need any teaching assistants?". James says he's got it covered but Cody declines, saying "I think you could do with some help. And I could use a sidekick. You may have everyone else fooled but you haven't fooled us, James.". James yanks Sunset's guitar out of her hand and asks how they knew it was him. Cody says it wasn't that hard to recognize him and James is funny. As the criminal tries to get away, Cody uses his magic to stop the criminal and then he, James and Sunset dangle the man from a lamppost. Later, James and Cody talk about how they have problems with their relatives. Sunset tells James to let Cody fill in for him when he is away doing some vigilante stuff. James agrees but asks her what he was supposed to do sit around and wait for Thomas to come back and save the day. Shortly afterwards, as Cody explains that Ryan has the same problems with Meg, James falls asleep. Knock Out revives the Male Sirens On the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, Knock Out (actually the still immortal Megatronus/The Fallen) revives the Male Sirens by putting a Dazzling pendant on each one of them. First, Mal, then Hope, the Mercolts, Night Ninja, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. Neo Cortex. Rothbart, the Mesmerizers, the Starrings, Romeo (PJ Masks), the Blindings, the Deceptilings and the Rythvines. Meanwhile, a plane flies through the sky and lowers its wheels, one of which Thomas stands on. He then jumps and goes into a sewer and arrives at the hide-out where Sci-Ryan and his friend, Sci-Twi, his Dalek friend, Ex-Terminator, his friend from the Swan Princess, Princess Odette and Chainstorm, first Mini-Con Sci-Ryan created with a small device he found. He asks Thomas why he has been away for so long and Thomas explains why. He then asks about Optimus' whereabouts and Chainstorm points out a room where light is coming from. Thomas goes in and finds Optimus there. Optimus senses his approach and tells Thomas to kneel before him. After they talk a little, the two converse the difficulty of Thomas' absence for James. Thomas and Optimus reconcile after years of separation but Optimus forbids Thomas from fighting until the three of his friends and himself learn to act as one. They hug as James watches from the doorway. Optimus calls James, telling him that his brother is back, and he enters. James welcomes Thomas back and hugs him and then goes to bed telling the other two that Thomas is back. The Trainbots train/Facing Aquatix Later, on the rooftops, the Trainbots train with Thomas and James getting into a light argument. Then a loud screech is heard. The Trainbots and the Cyberlings go to check it out and find the Vehicons, Evil Sunset and Airachnid fighting a Predacon called Aquatix. Airachnid manages to escape before the Cyberlings can put her under their spell. The Trainbots start fighting Aquatix, who states that their power is nothing compared to hers. Evil Ryan says that he has magic and friends so she has nothing against them but Aquatix reveals her ability to rust her enemies with water. Evil Anna growls and summons a projection of her siren form to fight but Aquatix grabs Evil Anna' pendant and forces the projection back in. She then puts it around her own neck and she and Evil Anna get into a tussle over it and Evil Anna gets it back and puts it on her neck. Crash ties Aquatix up but she uses her claws to break free and get away but she is confronted by the stone male sirens. As she leaps in to attack, Hope and Rothbart grab her and throw her to the ground, knocking her out. Rothbart then says "I'm coming for you, Rigby. My revenge and Princess Odette will be mine.". After they leave, the Trainbots and Cyberlings leave as soon as the cops arrive. Later, Evil Sunset, Airachnid and the Vehicons talk to Megatronus who tells them to collect the rest of the 12 remaining Predacons with the help of the male sirens. Optimus finds out/Predacon hunt At the hideout, the Trainbots are so dizzy from the fight with Aquatix. Evil Anna told Thomas that her pendant means a lot to her and she doesn't want anything to happen to it. Then James and Thomas start bickering but Crash breaks them up as Optimus comes in. Optimus told the 4 Trainbots how happy he is about seeing them together again and goes to watch the TV while Ryan puts his Dark Star gem on his forehead and sings for a bit. Optimus immediately discovers the incident from last night and calls the 4 Trainsformers to his room to chat. Optimus tells Thomas that he's disappointed in him, saying that he was counting on him to bring order to the chaos of this family and that this is why he has forbbiden any surface activity: They cannot return to the surface to fight evil if they continue to fight each other. Thomas is about to speak but Optimus says there are no excuses when he is the leader. James says they have to go out and find who's responsible for this and that there isn't any other solutions. Then, James gets up and leaves. Later, Solo sees a truck leaving the Nemesis. He follows it with his mermaid friends (the Dark Stars) and they see the Vehicons fighting a one-eyed Predacon named Infermite in a warehouse. Solo watches as Infermite is defeated by Ryvine and loaded into a truck. Infermite is then locked in a pod. Solo and the Dark Stars follow the truck to the subway, where another Predacon named Slothertron lollops on the top of a subway train. Hope knocks him out using a punch. Solo and the Dark Stars sing for a while and then see Slothertron being loaded into the truck. They then follow it to a bridge where the Vehicons fight a Spider Predacon named Eight Lex. Dr. Cortex set his gun on stun and stuns Eight Lex and the Predacon is carted away in chains and finds itself locked in a pod, as do all the other captured Predacons. Megatronus stands surrounding by ten captured Predacons. Ryan and James find a Predacon and get discovered Meanwhile, Ryan, after taking his Dark Star gem off his forehead and turning back, is back home reading a newspaper article about Mare Do Well. Meg practises a kendocarter with a pair of lightsabers while the TV is on. Ryan sighs and says that some people care about only justice these days. Then he sees James outside, who tells him to meet him on the roof. Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * *will be bad guest stars in this film. *Sci-Ryan, Princess Odette, Matau and other characters will help Thomas, Percy James and Edward in this film. * * *will work for Megatronus/The Fallen, Sunset Shimmer (opposite) * * * *This film is based on TMNT. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs * *Everything is Awesome *Better Then Ever *No Fear *Friendship Burns Bright *Far Longer Than Forever *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Under Our Spell *Strange Things *Friendship Makes Us Strong *Battle of the Bands *Welcome to the Show * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: The Tale of Megatronus/The Fallen *Present day/Thomas' introduction *Percy arrives home/Edward and James' conversation *Meg calls Ryan/Evil Sunset and Knock Out's talk *Cody signs up for James *Knock Out revives the Male Sirens *The Trainbots train/Facing Aquatix *Optimus finds out/Predacon hunt *Ryan and James find a Predacon and get discovered *Meg calls the Trainbots/The Fallen discovery *Megatronus and Ryvine's conversation/The Trainbots research the legend *Ryvine's plan to stop the curse breaking/James vs. small red Predacon *Thomas and Mare Do Well chase/James vs. Thomas *Thomas' capture/James's plan to save New York *The portal opens/The Male Sirens' betrayal *Final battle/The 13th Predacon is found/The Fallen's death *Happy ending (TEID) *Epilogue: The Cyberlings put Airachnid under their spell Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan